Mentiras
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Una mentira, cuando se descubre trae graves consecuencias


Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un pequeño oneshot de Kaito y Aoko, algo de drama, para no perder la costumbre de este genero,ahhh extrañaba escribir algo así. Una historia interesante, solo diré que la escribí estando en mis dos sentido y con alcohol en la sangre xD y que ¡viva el tequila!

Mentiras

Kaito x Aoko

En ocasiones las cosas no salen como lo planeas y Kaito lo sabia mejor que nadie, el, siendo solo un joven de diecisiete años había experimentado muchas cosas a las que experimentas los chicos de su edad, no solo sufría lo últimos cambios que ofrece la adolescencia, el, a diferencia de muchos, cargaba con un peso mayor, un cambio drástico, el buscaba la verdad acerca de una mentira que vivió durante casi diez años, buscaba la verdad detrás del asesinato de su padre,Kuroba Toichi. Para ello había adoptado la segunda profesión de su padre, el misterioso ladrón de guante blanco Kaito Kid.

Kuroba Kaito vivía con miedo de que la persona que mas quería lo odiara si sabia su su mas grande secreto. Nakamori Aoko, la chica de la que lleva enamorado desde que la conoció, su mayor temor es que esa inocente chica lo odie, por el simple hecho de ser el la persona que mas odia.

Y claro esta, el hecho de que la chica este enfrente de el, con la mirada llena de odio hacia su persona, eso sin duda no estaba en sus planes.

El robo de la gema "Cristal del Polo" había sido un éxito, sin embargo al comprobar si esta invaluable joya era pandora, eso si había sido un rotundo fracaso. Desanimado y cansado física y psicológicamente, voló con su ala delta con dirección a su hogar. Al llegar, abrió la ventana por la que solía entrar, miro nuevamente aquel diamante que acaba de hurtar y lo guardo mientras suspiraba, se tiro en la cama, aun con su disfraz puesto. A punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo no noto los sonoros pasos que se dirigían a su habitación.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente, segundos después el sonido de un vaso de cristal romperse por el impacto al tocar el suelo, Kaito se levantó rápidamente de la cama, mientras, Aoko, la chica que había entrado estaba petrificada, sus temblorosas manos tratando de moverse, con los ojos cristalinos y a la vez llenos de odio, intentando articular alguna palabra, negando, intentado no creer lo que sus ojos mostraban, mirando de vez en cuando aquel sombrero de copa en el suelo y pasar su mirada al monóculo que posaba en el colchón a un lado de la almohada y terminar viendo a su amigo de infancia en aquel odioso, pero a la vez, elegante traje.

-Aoko- dijo en un susurro el chico.

La joven salio de su trance al escuchar su nombre. Su mirada se afiló y lo señalo acusadoramente.

-Dejame explicarte Aoko- hablo nervioso Kaito mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la chica quien daba leves pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Alejate! ¡No te me acerques!- gritaba con la voz cargada de furia contenida- Nos engañaste, a todos, te burlaste de mi y todos los que te rodean.

\- Aoko... Esto tiene una explicación deja...- pero fue callado por un grito.

-¡Callate! No quiero oír ninguna de tus tontas y patéticas excusas- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus azulados ojos- papá tenía razón y yo siempre hice todo lo que pude para probar lo contrario y al final...terminaste burlándote de mi... ¡Soy una completa idiota!

El joven ladrón solo mantenía la vista baja y le susurro a la chica.

\- No eres idiota- alzo su mirada y camino hacia la chica- el único idiota en esta historia soy yo... Perdoname Aoko, pero ser Kid es algo que debo hacer.

-¿Vas a seguir robandome la atención de mi padre?- Kaito abrió lo ojos llenos de sorpresa- ¿vas a continuar haciendo que me quede sola?

El chico ante estas palabras volvió a bajar la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

-¿Dejarte sola dices?, ¿que puedes saber tu de estar solo? ¡Tu al menos tienes vivo a tu padre!- grito lo último mientras alzaba su azul mirada para mirar a la chica frente a ella.- no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que siento o de lo que me pasa

-No seas ridículo, lo de tu padre fue un desafortunado accidente y la reciente muerte de Chikage san también fue un accidente desafortunado, no seas infantil y pongas eso como excusa

-¡Callate Aoko!- grito Kaito mientras golpeaba la pared -¿Que puede saber alguien que siempre ah vivido en una burbuja?

La chica quedo sorprendida ante esas palabras, la furia la invadió y comenzó a reír un poco sínica

\- una burbuja Kaito, eso es en lo que tu haz estado viviendo, pero ya nada de eso importa...¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti!

-¡bien, pues vete de mi casa y no vuelvas!- grito el castaño.

Aoko se sorprendió y entristeció un poco ante esas palabras, sin embargo, su enojo era mayor y salio a grandes pasos de la casa del que era si mejor amigo.

Por el contrario Kaito se dejo caer al suelo mientras lloraba amargamente, sabia a la perfección que no podría decirle a ella que la muerte de sus padres era en realidad asesinatos muy bien encubiertos de accidentes y que ahora aquellos asesinos iban tras el, también sabia que esas ultimas palabras dichas serian su mas grande arrepentimiento, pero ahora con su secreto revelado, era mejor alejarse, después de todo, aquellas mentiras ya le habían robado mucho, y si la verdad le permitía salvarla, no le importaba dejar todo atrás, finalmente, el ya no podía perder nada mas.


End file.
